


What Would We Do?

by MarlaHectic



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, I don't know annything about sailing or ships and it shows, John Silver mentioned, M/M, Multi, Season 2 AU, The Dread Pirate Roberts, The Princess Bride References, Thomas Hamilton Lives, Very strong ones actually, kind of fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: What if in ep. 2x09 another pirate ship prevented Flint&Company from taking Abigail to his father...? What if that was for the best?(Yeah, shitty summary, sorry)Just, season 2 finale AU
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 10





	What Would We Do?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I haven't finished the show yet (I have just started s4, with college it's kind of hard to be regular watching shows...), though LOVING IT.  
> This idea haunted my mind for quite a long time and Princess Bride is one of my fav movies of all time so...this was born.  
> Hope you like it and forgive my Spanish speaker and quick tipper mistakes,  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

What Would We Do?

Abigail stared at the coast as they approached it, wondering about how she would remember her kidnaping when time had passed and it stayed as just an unfortunate memory.  
She smiled, his dear father was so close and, though the pirates hadn’t been even half as bad as she had heard and, therefore, expected them to be, some proper civilization would be very welcome.  
But, in an instant, all her hopes were crushed, as a pirate ship entered their side view, clearly not willing to let them continue their journey, HER journey, home.  
She shivered, as she recognized one of the most well-known flags in all the seas: Pirate Robert’s Flag.   
She could hear Captain Flint –as well as the rest of the crew (and even Miranda, who was way more creative and literate than the rest of them when it came to insults) - swearing.  
Someone shoved her and hurried her to get down; she believed him to be Silver, but it could have been absolutely any other of the pirates, as her state of shock was too grave to perceive reality with clarity.  
So close, so far.  
\-----  
James couldn’t believe his eyes. After all, so close to his objective and the fucking Pirate Roberts –that, ten minutes before, was nothing but a tale for him, as he had never faced him and every report ever heard sound like nothing but exaggerations- was blocking their way to the bay.  
Miranda rushed behind him, and he turned slightly, to tell her to go inside. There was probably going to be a fight and he didn’t want her to die.  
He couldn’t afford her to die; he had lost too much already.  
However, instead of replying to him (or obeying him, if that was an actual real possibility with the former Mrs. Hamilton), she pointed at the man at the deck of the other ship, unable to articulate a sound.  
He turned and became speechless himself.  
“Thomas.” He swallowed, not trusting his own sight.  
“Tell the men we are approaching to negotiate…But that they ought to stay on guard.”  
Things didn’t usually turn exactly as planned, not a moment for them to begin.

The moment they reached the deck, any doubts or suspicions he might have had dissapeared. He was, undeniably, Thomas Hamilton himself.  
"But how...?"   
James could not tell whether he or Miranda had spoken, that great was his astonishment.  
"I was in..." His face turned dark, showing a pain to great to be bared. "Nevermind where I was, just that it was not something I chose myself, when a pirate ship came. And, weirdly enough, they were determined to make prisoners and then, Pirate Roberts came to us asking who show themselves capable of commanding a ship...I guess the rest speaks for itself."  
"So he just gave up being one of the most feared and respected pirates of the world?" Miranda asked.  
"There was a girl from before being The Dread Pirate Roberts; Buttercup, he called her. I reckon none of us can criticize him for that kind of motivation, provided our history." Then, he carried on telling a short version of his adventures as a solo pirate, of his longing of meeting again.  
"And now it's over, we handle the girl to his father..."  
"Ashe, he was the one who betrayed us."  
No more explanations were needed.  
They resolved to send Abigail alone on a small boat and unite both crews, they’ll think along the way how to explain it (maybe, James thought, he could use John’s tongue if he could manage to get him on track with the actual truth). 

James couldn't help but being slightly disappointed, he had to be Flint a while longer...but Thomas, Thomas was there...  
…they were together, again. And maybe it was true, probably it was true, and Ashe just another enemy to defeat, and maybe he had to keep being Captain Flint a little while longer but, with Thomas –Roberts- by his side…it wouldn’t be half as hard.  
Or, at least, its hardness would be shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that was it, yeah, shorta kinda short.   
> In case anyone recognised it....yep, the tittle is a clear Falsettos reference (I am a broken record, I know it and I am not sorry about it).   
> I wish you enjoyed it and, as always, any feedbakc is welcomed (or just any type of comment),  
> Long live and prosperity,   
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
